Baldwin et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,494 disclose cardiovascular agents of the formula ##STR2## wherein A and B are oxygen or sulfur; R.sup.2 is hydrogen, alkyl, cycloalkyl, etc.; R.sup.3 is alkyl, cycloalkyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxy (alkoxyalkyl), aminoalkyl, etc.; R.sup.4 is COY wherein Y is alkyl, alkoxy, cycloalkyl or NR.sup.5 R.sup.6 ; R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 are hydrogen, alkyl, phenylalkyl, or together complete a heterocycle; and X, W, Z and U are hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, CF.sub.3, nitro, halo or ##STR3## These compounds are prepared by cyclizing an intermediate of the formula ##STR4## or of the formula ##STR5##
Stoltefuss et al. in German Offenlegungsschrift 3,234,684 A 1 disclose dihydropyrimidines of the formula ##STR6## where R.sup.5 is hydrogen, alkyl, substituted alkyl, phenyl, etc. These compounds are disclosed as possessing cardiovascular activity.
Khanina et al., Khim. Farm. Zh., Vol. 12 pages 1321-1323 (1978) report some hypotensive activity for 4-aryl-2-oxo-pyrimidines of the formula ##STR7##
Konyukhov et al., Zh. Organ. Khim., Vol. 1, No. 8, pages 1487-1489 (1965) disclose antitumorigenic and antiviral dihydropyrimidines of the formula ##STR8## wherein X is oxygen or sulfur and R is aryl or heterocyclo.